


Златан не любит сказки

by Vendigo, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendigo/pseuds/Vendigo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Златан не любит сказки, потому что сказки придумали трусы.





	Златан не любит сказки

Златан не любит сказки. 

Он никогда не понимал, для кого они и какую великую цель за собой несут. Зачем рассказывать детям про мальчика, который не хотел взрослеть, и злобного пирата, стремящегося разрушить его волшебный мир? Зачем рассказывать детям о сироте, которую непременно полюбит принц, и, несмотря на проклятие мачехи или злой колдуньи (нужное подчеркнуть), они непременно будут вместе до самой смерти? Зачем вообще строить воздушные замки, заставляя детей верить в какой-то несуществующий мир? 

Ведь никто тебя не спасет, волшебной страны не существует, а злая мачеха останется злой, как не пытайся это предотвратить. И когда в твоей жизни все плохо, ты нищий и больной – это только твои проблемы. Крестная фея не сможет взмахом волшебной палочки решить их разом. Лучше знать об этом заранее, чтобы не было мучительно больно. 

Златан знает. Он знает об этом с самого детства, явственно видя черту, разделяющую бедных и богатых. Он видит, что одним достается все, а другим ничего. Златан знает, что, даже упорно трудясь, не факт, что достигнешь чего-то стоящего. 

Златан не любит сказки. Но это не делает его нытиком. 

Свое мнение он никогда не оставляет при себе, и поэтому каждый человек, которому посчастливилось с ним познакомиться, знает, что Златан за словом в карман не лезет, а если и лезет, то в чужой, в надежде чем-нибудь поживиться. Это была его жизнь. Жизнь по правилам Златана. 

Он с малых лет знает, что никогда и никому нельзя доверять. Он знает, что у него не будет говорящего сверчка, который бы советовал, как поступить. Златан за все всегда отвечает сам. 

Единственное, что Златан любит и во что верит, — футбол. И, возможно, футбольный Бог, коим он непременно станет сам. Потому что он может. Потому что он умело и точно расставляет приоритеты и справляется явно лучше всяких там сказочников. 

Златан не любит сказки. 

В них всегда добро побеждает зло, и это смешно. Потому что, когда сотне детишек сказали, что их аттестат об образовании можно выкинуть, так как школа потеряла аккредитацию — добрая фея не пришла и не решила эту проблему.

Добрый волшебник не даст матери работу, на которой она не будет оставлять последние силы. 

Добрая королева не вылечит отца от алкоголизма. 

И, черт возьми, Златан никогда не освободит из замка принцессу, потому что ему НЕ НРАВЯТСЯ принцессы. Он вообще прохладно относится ко всем этим девочкам. Они издают слишком много звуков. Они слишком требовательные. И вообще, по большей части, девочки только отвлекают. 

То ли дело футбол. Футбол никогда не предаст, ему можно довериться, и точно знать, что чудо случится только тогда, когда ты сам постараешься.

И Златан старается. Он всеми силами старается перебороть систему, убедить всех, что бедные иммигранты могут играть, да так, что всем остальным станет неловко от того, что они здесь отсвечивают. Златан буквально вгрызается в любой шанс. Потому что он не хочет в один момент оказаться за бортом и осознанием, что упустил что-то очень важное. 

Златан не любит сказки. Он не верит в чудеса. Однако предложение играть в Аяксе сложно расценить как-то иначе. Да, он талантлив. Да, он, возможно, один из лучших в Швеции, но он же цыган. Иммигрант, воришка, мальчик, у которого нет будущего. Мальчик, который не знает своего места. Мальчик, который не верит в сказки. 

Но это все правда. Он правда в Амстердаме, он правда играет, и он правда спускает все свои деньги на машину, больше из-за того, чтобы самому окончательно убедиться в том, что это реальность. 

И как хорошо, что в этом мире есть такие наивные люди как Максвелл, его новый одноклубник, со своей какой-то малость отбитой философией и желанием помочь всем нуждающимся. Златан не понимает этого, но и не считает нужным отказаться от пускай странной, но все же помощи. 

Подумаешь, переехать к абсолютно незнакомому человеку. У него еще и не такое бывало. 

*** 

Златан не любит сказки. Он считает, что их придумали трусы, чтобы скрыть горькую правду: в первую очередь от самих себя. Сказки придумали люди, которые боятся признать тот факт, что мир не такой уж радужный. Сказки со счастливым концом никогда не смогут воплотиться в жизнь, потому что в жизни нет места чудесам. 

Так он и говорит Максвеллу, когда в их разговорах всплывает тема чудес. Он говорит ему, что это все сказки, а Златан не любит сказки. 

Максвелл, когда слышит это, вскидывает брови и смотрит таким выразительным взглядом, что невольно хочется надавить на глаза, чтобы убрать вот это все. 

— Давно ты о себе в третьем лице говорить начал, зануда? 

Златан всегда говорит о себе в третьем лице, потому что долгие годы он был хорошим собеседником самому себе. Зачем менять традиции? 

— Ты перескочил с темы, — небрежно обрывает он. 

Максвелл только смеется. Он вообще любит улыбаться, болтать по телефону и притворяться на людях застенчивым парнем, который счастлив играть за команду. 

— Просто забавно то, как ты рассуждаешь о сказках, — Максвелл садится рядом и подпирает рукой свою макушку. — Ну, знаешь,  _ очень _ серьезно, как будто тебе семь и ты считаешь себя слишком взрослым для детских историй. 

— Мне не семь, — замечает Златан. — Мне двадцать.

— А, слушай, ты и правда взрослый мальчик, — фыркает Максвелл, чем бесит того еще сильнее. — Ты не только не любишь и не веришь в сказки, но и ищешь в них потайной смысл. 

— И что в этом такого? 

— Это прекрасно, Златан. Однако, сказки нужны не только для того, чтобы подарить человеку мнимую, как ты выражаешься, надежду. Сказки нужны еще и для того, чтобы научить человека любить, дружить, верить в лучшее, всегда искать выход из ситуации. 

— Я всего этого добивался и буду добиваться сам, — гордо говорит Златан. — Без каких либо глупых россказней. 

По лицу Максвелла в этот момент скользит тень какой-то осознанности. Понимания. Будто бы в этот момент ему открывается какая-то истина, о которой он вот сейчас сообщит. 

— Тебе никогда не читали сказки, Златан? 

— При чем тут это? 

— При том, что когда у детей чего-то нет, они придумывают себе причину, почему им это не нужно. 

— Я не...

— Да, я помню, что ты взрослый, ответственный и здравомыслящий человек, который потратил все свои деньги на машину. Конечно, Златан, можно не напоминать. 

— Пошел ты, — с чувством говорит он. 

— И пойду. Только вот ответь на вопрос: тебе никогда не читали сказки? 

Златан молчит. Он не хочет отвечать на такие провокационные вопросы, но Максвелл смотрит на него так открыто, так спокойно, что правда сама слетает с губ. 

— Да. Никогда не читали. Но это не значит, что оно мне нужно. Я тебе еще раз говорю, я не нуждаюсь в этой ерунде. И, более того, я и в детстве к такому был холоден.

Максвелл кивает, даже не улыбаясь. Больше они к этой теме не возвращаются. 

И Златан ему благодарен. Потому что он не любит сказки, и не хочет в очередной раз объяснять, почему. 

*** 

Все идет хорошо. У Златана появляются деньги, но он не торопится съезжать, да и Максвелл не просит. Они привыкают друг к другу, больше разговаривают, Златан меньше (немного) ерничает, Максвелл больше (намного) показывает характер, и, казалось бы, ничего не предвещает беды. 

Пока в один день Максвелл не приносит большую книгу сказок. 

Златан неправ, когда думает, что Максвелл легко отказывается от своих мыслей. Златан неправ, когда думает, что Максвелл все делает нарочно, лишь бы насолить. 

И Златан неправ, когда думает, что сможет, разозлившись, собрать вещи и уехать. 

Во-первых, потому что, чтобы их собрать, нужно затратить больше чем полчаса, ведь одежда сама себя по углам не отыщет. 

Во-вторых, потому что Максвелл молча преграждает ему путь, прося сесть и послушать. 

Златан не хочет слушать, ему не нравится мысль, что его будут приобщать к сказкам. Златан не любит сказки, разве он не говорил об этом? 

Но Максвелл слишком упрямый и слишком убедительный, чтобы сдаться так просто. Он говорит. Он говорит много и почти без пауз. Он говорит о том, что не собирается принуждать Златана к тому, что ему не понравится, но при этом он собирается читать ему сказки. Он говорит, что не хочет, чтобы Златан чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но при этом он собирается каждый день вычитывать по истории из этой огромной книги. Он говорит, что, в конце концов, Златан смелый и сильный, и уж пару дней потерпит, пока Максвелл не утолит свое эго, зачитав эти дурацкие рассказы. 

Златан сдается. Он не любит сказки, но и проигрывать не в его стиле. Ему кажется, что это начало конца.

А Максвелл только улыбается и открывает первую сказку, машинально гладя корочку переплета. Дурацкая привычка. Дурацкие пальцы. 

Златан не любит сказки, но когда их читает Максвелл, все кажется не таким ужасным. 

Златан не любит сказки, но ему нравится голос Максвелла, так что, думается ему, дурацкую историю про дурацкую Золушку можно потерпеть. А его мир с его непоколебимой моралью может и подождать.


End file.
